


and suddenly you are whole

by we_the_hollow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Reunions, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_the_hollow/pseuds/we_the_hollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been hard to smile, these days. They seem forced, fake. They probably are. You’ll never again smile properly, you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and suddenly you are whole

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i pictured this as ziam, but i guess it could be any pairing you want really.. :) i would tag all the pairings but i just..no

You’re at a high school reunion. The words _Class of ’08_ are emblazoned in large cursive font, crawling up the walls of the gym you so detested in your younger years, and the DJ is playing the music you used to think was fucking cool. You’ve learnt from your mistakes, you decide.

Somehow, the gym smells exactly the same; the blood and the sweat and the tears of young adolescents masked in cheap detergent. It brings a small smile to your face. It’s been hard to smile, these days. They seem forced, fake. They probably are. You’ll never again smile properly, you think.

And the thought is just fading from your head when you sense _him._ You don’t even have to turn around to know it’s him, to know he’s here _._ Every hair on your body stands up straight, like soldiers on guard.

A shiver runs the length of your spine and your throat gets a little dry even though you’ve just taken a swig of off license champagne. And just when you thought it’d be impossible to smile again, _there he is._ The light and the love of your life. You haven’t turned yet but the whole energy in the room shifts, you can feel the pulse in the air, the wave of calm that settles in your stomach, in your bones.

He’s walking towards you, you can hear the faint click-clack of heeled shoes on the shiny wooden floor and you wonder what he’s wearing, if he looks good.

And then, _of course he looks good_.

You turn around. The boy with the big eyes all full of wonder and delight stares at you for a moment, grin etched on his face, surveying the differences. You note how he takes in the bow of your lips first, your eyes second, the ring on your left hand last. He seems to falter for all of a second but then he’s sunshine again.

He’s standing beneath the disco ball and he’s never looked more beautiful, even from this distance. He looks the same as when you met him all those years ago; all soft edges and laughter lines and warm smiles. Warm like a sunbeam. You haven’t seen that face since you were sixteen. He stares right at you again, grins wide with his pearly teeth. And then he’s walking again. Walking toward you, arm outstretched, and he’s pulling you in like he used to by the hem of your untucked shirt and he’s hugging you and all the distance, all the years, all the hurt and deception melt away because you’re here again in his strong arms.

You’re here again, he’s here again, and youre crying into his shoulder and he’s whispering a chant into your throat with a voice like velvet and honey; _I’m sorry,_ _I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry._ He’s here again and you’re here again and the piece of your heart he took with him is here again and suddenly, _oh_.

You are whole.


End file.
